


March 31: Drain (Tumblr Pornlet 53)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Boy!Derek Hale, Bondage, Daddy!Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Edging, Established Relationship, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-established Kink Negotiations and Boundaries, Prompt Fic, not age play, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "drain".





	March 31: Drain (Tumblr Pornlet 53)

Stiles sits back and watches as his baby boy comes again.

Derek’s wrists are finally tugging against the cuffs that have them bound to the legs of the chair. He’s close to done for the session.

He waits until Derek’s cock—knot red and tight, balls high and sore—starts to dribble instead of spurt.

“So perfect, sweetheart.”

Derek’s eyes open and he tries to focus on Stiles’ finger running between the top of his knot and his cock's crown.

He moans and begs Stiles to stop, but doesn’t safeword.

Stiles leans forward, lips gentle, and takes one more orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _drain (v): to exhaust the resources of._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Original post of this drabble has a [NSFW image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/172446657401/drabble-me-march-31-drain-stiles-sits-back-and).  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
